Children Of The Night
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: The monster in the shadows, the king in the mountains. The immortal family. James Storm a former knight and the king in the shadows, an immortal. What happens when his daughter, the vampire princess falls in love with a human? What happens when Kevin Thorn want revenge? Find out who Mason is. Part of the Immortal Monsters series.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is my wife?" asked James, he was the soldier of his land often going on missions for his king mainly because he was one of the best swordsmen the kingdom had to offer, trained to a high standard. Through his skill he had earned a high position in the kingdoms society and had even been able to marry his childhood friend in Kate. They lived happily near the palace in the capital city of their land. Although he knew Kate wished to have a quiet life he also knew she wanted to settle down and have a family. "Where's Kate?" again asked James looking to his close friend in Chris, they had grown up together, keeping to their pact and always being their when the other needed it, it was how they had always been and intended to stay.

"She's probably at home, you know she expecting your child right? She told you before we left. By rights she will either given birth by now or is in the late stages" responded Chris reminding his best friend his wife was expecting their child when he had left to go on the mission along with several others. He could also remember when Chris told him how excited he was to have a family with the woman he loved. He could even remember James telling him he didn't mind if he had a son or a daughter, both would be loved although he knew the vast difference in what they would become in the future. If he had a son then he would follow in the footsteps of his father and become a nobleman but if he had a daughter she would be a high lady of court and married off when the time was right. To the man that was right for her of course. "Have you thought of names?" asked Chris not recalling James mention any names when they were on their latest mission, although it had taken longer due to the run in both had with a mysterious creature in the shadows.

"Yeah, Mason for a boy and Paige for a girl. Kate always wanted to name a daughter Paige if she ever had one" replied James unsure of how his wife was going to take to his new status. He had stayed away for a few months longer due to not being able to control the raging thirst he felt, he didn't want to hurt his beloved wife or his child so had stayed away until he had learnt to control his thirst and understand what he and Chris had become. Until they had accepted they were now Vampires. The monsters of the night, although he knew like Chris did they could protect their loved ones and the kingdom better now due to being near enough immortal.

Upon arriving to the city gates, they could see the flickering torches that light up the stone city, the iron gates as normal locked to give the residents peace of mind that no one was going to strike in the dead of the night. The gates men soon opened the gate with a small tired smile upon seeing the pair standing there, knowing they had returned from their mission. When the duo looked around the felt peace with the quietness, not a sound out of the ordinary, a few rowdy residents who hung around the bars as well as a few children and new born babies crying could be heard but other than that not a sound they wouldn't have expect to her. At the end of the street the two men parted way, one carrying on further down the street where as the other turned off to the right heading towards the palace. He knew Kate would be happy to see him again after months apart.

"Kate" called James upon entering the little stone house both of them had called home, he soon heard her whispering voice, opting to follow it as she hadn't made herself known to him other than speaking in here in a light voice like she was trying not to wake someone or disturb something. He soon entered the room she was in, seeing her standing next to a makeshift crib lying in side he could see a months old child, wrapped in warm clothing and blankets. He knew from the colouring of the blankets the baby was a girl, to which a smile come to his lips, now officially being a knight of the kingdom, a husband and a proud father of a little girl who he knew was going to be his princess like her mother was his queen. "What's her name?" asked James upon managing to form words since laying eyes on the small child in the crib

"Paige" whispered Kate, soon leaving the room noticing there was something different about her husband. She had only whispered where she was but he had some how heard her. Just as she could see the slight change in his eye colour upon seeing his daughter for the first time. "What's wrong with you? You seem different" she asked knowing whatever it was could be a potential threat to their daughter and herself. She once again seen his eye colour change upon asking. It scared the dark haired woman to the point she took a few steps back every time James took a few steps closer to her, until she was backed up against a wall. Kate flinched upon her husband holding a hand out to torch her.

"Kate, its just me" responded James seeing the fear in her eyes at seeing what he had become. He could see his attempts to fool her hadn't worked and she now fear for her life and that of their daughter. Especially since she could see he was no longer the man that had left the village all those months before. "Me and Chris, we were attacked in the forest, by a creature. She looked human but she was faster than anything either of us had seen before. Her eyes glowed blue but she wasn't able to go out in the sunlight. She said we were going to be important turned us into what she is rather than kill us like she did with the other men in our group" explained James opting to be truthful with his wife and hope she understood he wouldn't harm her or their little princess who was still soundly asleep in her little room. He soon stepped away from her falling to the floor as it dawned on him what he had become. As it dawned on him the stories of the monsters in the night were true.

"Promise me you wont hurt our daughter" spoke Kate still with her back to the wall but with tears in her eyes especially when she realised their daughter wouldn't have a normal life but one where she would be judged by what her parents had done. She knew her daughter would be treated differently now as James no doubt had already figured. She soon watched her husband nod to what she had said, knowing deep down he would never do anything to put her in danger or to hurt her, he loved her and would do all in his power to make sure she was happy. She could remember how he had reacted to finding out she was expecting their first child. "Turn me" added Kate, knowing there was only one way to make sure their daughter had everything she needed. She could also see the confusion in the eyes of her husband. "You know as well as I do the towns people can be cruel to those they see as outcasts. They will consider our daughter as one. So turn me now and then her when she is old enough. We will find a new place to raise her, we will be a family somewhere else where she is loved for who she is rather than outcast for it" finished Kate revealing she would do anything to keep her family together and give her daughter the best start.

"Okay. We will take Chris with us since he too is like this, just minus the wife and daughter" added James knowing if he was going to leave then it was going to be best to take his best friend and fellow knight with him. He knew Chris would help to look after his daughter, just as he knew as she grew she would begin to ask questions and wonder about different things. "There's a castle in the mountains a few hundred miles from here, a few villages near there so she will live happily" added James remembering the mountains he and Chris had passed by on the way home, as well as the villages they had stopped at before continuing on with their journey.

 **~10 Years Later~**

"Have you found any trace of her?" asked Chris to some of the guards of the castle, ever since moving into the castle in the mountains they had become like royalty, the people in the surrounding villages knowing they were vampires or some of them were but calling James their king much like Kate had become their queen, even the now ten year old Paige had become the princess although she was one of the few could could walk around in the sunlight and not be burnt by it as both her parents were. She had asked about it many times but only got vague answers in response. The guard in which Chris had asked soon shook his head no, that in turned caused him to sigh, he knew James was out there looking for his wife and queen, trying to find what had caused her to suddenly disappear the way she had.

"Is my mummy back yet?" came the quiet voice of Paige, her black hair done up in braids the midnight blue ribbon being woven through it, the dress to match the colour of the ribbon hung from her slim frame. James brother in Mason following behind the ten year old. Chris could see the sad look she was giving to both grown men in which she knew she could trust. She knew both of them knew where her father had gone just as both of them knew she knew something was wrong when it come to her mother. "Where's my dad?" added Paige just wanting one of her parents to be there with her instead of her wondering where they were or if they were okay. She knew they couldn't walk in the sunlight like much of those who lived in the castle couldn't.

"You're daddy is out looking for your mum Paige. He will be home once he has found her. You know he can't leave his little princess for too long. He loves you too much" responded Chris, holding his arms out to her, knowing she would willingly accept his hug. He knew most of the guards around the castle had come to adore the ten year old princess, mainly because she was so kind and she was literally the only child to live in the castle. The others she called friends come from the near by villages and often had to come during the nights or travel for days at a time to visit the princess in the shadows. "He'll be home soon, everyone knows he wont leave his princess for long, he'll always come back to you" added Chris, knowing James would come home to his daughter, he knew the man too well, if princess was one of the more important people to him.

"Come one Princess" spoke Mason, holding his hand out for the ten year old to take. He knew his niece was precious to his brother, after all she was the only child he would ever have, becoming a vampire had rendered him unable to have any more children. A smile come to his lips as she took hold of his hand and allowed him to lead her back to her play room in one of the towers. James had thought of everything when it come to the needs of his daughter and the things she would need while growing up, he had someone to teach her all the important lessons that he and Kate couldn't do it. Chris could only smile and wave at the ten year old when she looked back at him, she knew something was wrong, she was a smart for her age. Just minutes later James returned to the stone castle, making sure his young daughter didn't see him in his current state.

"Where's Kate?" asked Chris, making sure neither Paige or Mason were around, he knew the little princess would only ask where her mother was and if her father was okay considering the state he was in, blood on his hands the shocked almost in some sort of trance. In his hands was an urn of some sort a cap on the top to make sure the contents couldn't get out. James could only look down at the urn in his hands, remembering the beauty his wife processed that his daughter had also inherited just as she had her mother's kindness. He could remember everything about the woman he had married, the love of his life. Although he knew there was a high chance he would forget one day due to him being a vampire who could live for centuries.

"They killed her, tore her heart out. For some sort of ritual" whispered James not daring to speak any louder, he knew the castle walls had a habit of echoing and could make once voice sound closer than it was. "A Sharman said she could come back if I release her ashes, she will return in the place her ashes land" added the man who had become a king in the eyes of the people in the surrounding villages. The tears in his eyes only grew when he caught sight of the picture he had made of his wife and daughter. "Where's Paige?" asked James knowing it would be better to tell her now that he had failed to bring her mother home as he had promised he would do. Instead he had come back with her ashes and in grieving for the loss they had both suffered, he only hoped she would forgive him for his failure to reunite mother and child again and make their family whole once more.

"She's up in her tower, with Mason" responded Chris watching as James nodded and walked over to the stairs that lead to the tower in which Chris had been referring to. Using his speed to make it to the top in seconds, hearing her laughter as she played with the toys. He knew the words he was going to tell her would destroy her happiness and her whole outlook on life. He also knew he would have to step up and be the father she needed as well as the protective parent he promised he would be.

"Hey there Princess" spoke James upon entering the room having cleaned himself off so not to scare her, he smiled over to his older brother in thanks, while also accepting the hug from his daughter who as always was delighted to see him. "Paige I have something important to tell you, but its not good" added James making sure to inform his daughter the news he was going to tell he wasn't going to be good as she was probably expecting it to be. "You're mummy isn't going to be coming home Paige, some bad people took her away" continued James hugging her tightly and wiping the tears from her eyes, he quickly swept her into his arms so he could carry her to the cliff edge where he planned to release the ashes of his beloved Kate. "She'll be back someday Paige, and our family we will whole again" finished James a small smile on his lips as he held Paige's hand and released the ashes with his free one. Picking her up so she could watch as they blew in the north winds.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been years since the death of the woman those in the surrounding villages of the castle called Queen. James had mourned her nearly every day but kept to his promise of raising their daughter with love and treating her like the princess she had become known as. He had also kept to his promise of letting her live out her life as a human unless she wished to be turned. Although he was against the idea he could never bring himself to break a promise he had made to his beloved wife in Kate. Although she had also made him promise to protect their daughter at all costs, he knew that meant turning her if the time called for it. Paige was now eighteen years old, she had grown in to a beautiful young woman and one who spoke her mind, there had been many times where she had asked why her father, uncle Mason or Chris never aged each time she received an odd answer from her father in James, her uncle would just smile weirdly at her as his eyes would turn the electric blue where as Chris had happily took the time to explain it to her.

"What do you mean she's missing?" asked Chris unsure of how the guards James had hired to keep an eye on his daughter had lost her, she was a precious beauty in the eyes of her father and also one most men in the surrounding areas wished to marry, although it was obvious she didn't want that herself. Chris waited for an answer knowing they would most likely explain what happened as best they could and hope it was enough to save them from the punishment. They knew it could be anything from becoming dinner to spending a few nights in the cells. "You had one job, protect her. How the bloody hell did you lose her?" added Chris waiting for one of the two to begin explaining, he knew Konnor and Viktor were supposed to be highly trained and almost feared especially since they were still human, hence why James had bestowed them with the job of protecting the princess, although it now appeared as if he had made a mistake choosing human's when vampires would have done a more sufficient job.

"She was walking around the market of the near by village, at one of the dress stores when someone went up to her. By the time we got over to where she was both the hooded figure and the Princess were gone. We were only two stalls down, but judging by how fast they had disappeared I would say whomever took her was a vampire" responded Konnor, he knew they had to explain what happened and hoped to god they didn't have to repeat it to the king, both men were aware they were working with the Children of the Night, hence why they couldn't go anywhere in the day light hours but were free to roam during the night, that being when they were at their most dangerous. "We will try and find her" added Konnor hoping their willingness to help would spare their lives since they had failed at protecting the king's only child.

"No" come the booming voice of James, the stone walls of the castle making it echo and sound more intimidating than it already was. The man behind the voice soon appeared, quickly standing by his close friend in Chris and looking at the two he had trusted with his daughter's safety. "You did your jobs and you are right when you said a vampire took her. Mason has also gone missing although he did leave a note behind" added James giving them both a sense of security once they realised they wouldn't be punished for losing her, instead they had gotten it right when they said a vampire had taken her although they were slightly surprised to hear the brother of the king mentioned, as it appeared Chris was too. "Go and gather the soldiers, search all castles with in our borders" finished James giving an order to the two men and giving them another job to do. He watched as they left quickly before turning his attention to Chris and giving him the piece of parchment he had found in Mason's room.

"Mason kidnapped your daughter in order to marry her" spoke Chris his voice full of uncertainty and confusion, he knew Mason was close with Paige but he had never thought the man would take his own niece in order to make her his bride. As he read over the note his confusion turned to disgust upon seeing how obsessed the other man had become with the princess, with his own niece. "What are we going to do?" asked Chris knowing James wouldn't give up until he found Paige, he also knew what that meant when they did find her, he knew James wouldn't risk his daughter being taken again, he knew James would most likely turn her in order to protect her and so she could keep herself safe without the need of constant protection. It was at that point James's eye shone the electric blue, the sun was beginning to set so that meant they were once again free from the stone walls of the castle they had called home for almost eighteen years. The people in the surrounding villages didn't see them as the monsters their kind was supposed to be, but as protectors of the land, and their royal family in the case of James and Paige.

"We do whatever we have to, to find Paige and bring her home" responded James watching with the others as the shadows began to take over the land, a smile coming to his lips as it meant the search would begin. "I'm coming Paige" whispered James before disappearing from the room and the castle. Starting the search for his only daughter and the last reminder of his queen he had, besides the paintings hung around the castle. He would do whatever it took to find her and bring her home safely. James could at least have comfort Paige would be alive when he found her, he knew Mason wouldn't do anything to hurt her, unless he was given no other choice. The obsession the man processed for her gave some reassurance that she would be kept alive.

Elsewhere in an unknown location a man with black hair and a single red streak waited in a cave, he was dressed in the clothes of a nobleman the same ones in which he had stolen from an unsuspecting man with the help of Mason. Mason at this moment was out looking for a place where he could settle, he had been planning to take his niece away from the kingdom she called home for some time, waiting for the right opportunity to arise, although he had admitted he would preferred to have everything set and ready for when he took her. The mysterious man had been left in charge of Paige, he had tempted her to the shadows where Mason had gotten her and taken her away, coming back for him and giving him the duty of keeping her safe and out of the way until he returned.

"Where am I?" asked Paige with a shaky voice, she quickly looked around her surroundings, the rock walls of the cave, the water pouring at the entrance suggested it was raining outside, there was a fire burning in the middle of the ground, just as some comfortable fabrics had been lain across the floor in the form of make shift beds although only two. Paige soon looked to the cave entrance seeing the same man who had asked her for help in finding something earlier on in the day or at least she thought it was the same day. "Who are you?" added Paige, the fear in her voice becoming more prominent than it was before, she stood up quickly and backed away into the furthest part of the cave when the man turned and come towards her.

"My name is Kevin Thorn, I was hired by your uncle to keep you hidden until he had finished with what he is doing" responded Kevin brushing his hair to the side slightly, revealing his normal brown eyes and a curious expression. He looked at her like she was something he had never seen before. "I'm not going to hurt you and yes I'm human just like you" continued Kevin giving her some reassurance that she wouldn't be hurt and that he was still human like she was. Although he would admit he was curious to know why her father hadn't turned her yet, he must have known the dangers of having a daughter that was human, especially when he was James the Vampire King in the shadows. "My payment is being your uncles apprentice, his right hand man if you will. I will be there with you every step of the way, even helping you prepare for your wedding day next year" finished Kevin, knowing by becoming Mason's apprentice that would also mean becoming a vampire just like his master is.

"I'm not marrying anyone. My dad wont allow it" replied Paige slowly sliding down the wall, and sitting on the stone ground, her fear getting up upon realising she had been taken by her uncle so he could marry her off to someone, probably to create an alliance with a near by kingdom. It wasn't long before water could be heard splashing at which both Paige and Kevin looked up, both seeing Mason stood there his hair dripping as the rain water fell to the stone ground. He looked around the cave seeing his new follower near the fire in the middle of the cave and Paige at the far side almost like the shadows would protect her and hide the fear she was no doubt feeling. Especially since she didn't know the full extent of the situation she was now in.

"You're father doesn't know what I have planned for you Paige. By the time he does find you it will be too late to do anything about it" spoke Mason, walking over to Paige, he could see her fear just as he knew she would never willingly agree to what he had planned for her. "I'm not sending you off to marry some random prince from another kingdom, nor am I going to turn you yet" added Mason upon reaching her, moving some of her stray raven hair from her face, as he did so he spotted the cut on her head just above her ear. He knew it was probably from the struggle Kevin had to get her. He had watched as she put up a fight when she realised what was happening, whacking her head off the near by wooden beam of one of the cottages and knocking herself out at the same time. He had also noticed Kevin had done his best to patch it up.

 **~12 months Later~**

"Chris you're with me, the rest of you surround the church and make sure neither Kevin Thorn or Mason get away. One way or another Paige will be coming home. Their fates will be sealed by their actions" spoke James, to the small group of vampires around him, there were seven others including Chris, each one knew what they had to do and the entire plan. Each of them nodded before heading to the place they would be waiting for the signal, each of the vampires knew the plan and when to strike, just as they knew to James it was an urgent matter due to this be the day his daughter would be forced to marry.

"Care to clarify why we are waiting until the minister asks if anyone knows why they shouldn't be married?" asked Chris knowing it was probably to give Mason a false sense of security. "Other than for dramatic purposes" added Chris guessing it was also for a dramatic entrance, he knew Paige would be hoping her father would come for her, just as James would never give up until he found her and took her back to the place where she belonged and at her happiest. Storm's Landing as the place had become known as. James soon looked over to his oldest friend and most trusted advisor a small smile coming to his lips at being able to see and rescue his daughter although that began to fade upon remember the cost of making sure she wasn't going to be a victim again. "She'll understand eventually, even if she isn't too happy about it to begin with" finished Chris knowing more than anything James worried about the happiness of his daughter and her well being like any good father would.

"I'm just happy we found her. And I know she's going to be angry about being turned but its the only way to make sure no one else uses her to further their own gain against me or us" responded James, he knew what he was about to say next would show Chris his loving fatherly side rather than the vampire king in the shadows mode. "I spent the last year without her around, I don't think I could live my immortal life as a vampire without her there. I already have to live it without Kate, I couldn't bare the suffering without Paige too" continued James seeing Chris just nod to him, he was one of the few followers who had seen this side of him, who had seen his fatherly side rather than the leader he had become known as. "There's our cue" finished James hearing the minster ask the question he had been waiting for.

"I object and I'm pretty sure so does the father of the bride" spoke Chris from the entrance seeing the relief come to the features of Paige when she realised someone had come for her, he like James could see she was beginning to give up hope of someone coming for her. Chris soon stepped aside revealing James to be there, how Paige picked up the front of her dress and ran towards the only remaining parent she had left. Both men could see the faint bruises as well as scratches here and there from where Mason had no doubt attempted to get her to submit to his wishes, it was also incredible clear she had put up a fight against him. "Come on Paige lets get you home while your dad deals with Mason" whispered Chris quickly wrapping a blanket around her shoulders before securely taking hold of her and leaving the church, heading back to the castle they both called home. As soon as James was sure they were gone he turned his attention to the man who had taken his daughter from him, a stern look mixing with his anger, as well as the over all concern of his only child.

"It was going to happen sooner or later brother. There isn't anything you can do to prevent it happening again either" spoke Mason turning his attention to his younger brother, seeing the way James looked at him along with the anger that was obvious to see. "She's would be a prize for any man, you can't keep her locked away forever. If not me then someone else will take her from you" quickly added Mason, almost like he thought his words would persuade his brother to see things the same way he himself did. It was almost like he believed he was untouchable or would go unscathed for the crime like actions he had committed. Kevin Thorn however noticing something wrong tapped his master on the shoulder and pointed to the expression the king held rather than the way the king walked. The man was still yet to utter a word to his older brother and kidnapper of his daughter.

"No one will take her away against her will, nor will they be able to victimise her again" calmly spoke James although the anger was burning in his eyes and almost radiating from his body, hints of it could be heard in his voice. "Paige is my daughter, my only child not something you can use to your own means. She trusted you, I trusted you and instead of protecting her, you rip her away from everything she knows, hurt her and attempt to force her into a marriage" added James his voice slowly getting louder the more he spoke and with every step he took towards the two men, he could see that Kevin was a vampire, the way his eyes shone the electric blue when he was fearful of something gave it away. The man was still yet to control his emotions.

"You don't have what it takes to stop me. There isn't anything you can do to prevent me trying again. We both know eventually I will get what I want and there isn't anything you or anyone can do about it" replied Mason, a smug smile on his lips as he took of the jacket he had been wearing, his gaze soon turned to the now empty almost abandoned church, the seats empty some being turned over from the panic of those in attendance upon seeing vampires there, the decorations still in place where as the cloth ones blew slightly in the wind. Once again Kevin seeing there was something off about James, the way he looked to Mason gave it away. His eyes appeared to be absent of all emotions. "I will eventually win and Paige will be mine" finished Mason, holding his arms out as if to motion to what would eventually happen, to what James wouldn't be able to stop although he crashed this particular attempt.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter" quietly responded James, his voice barely above a whisper. He soon used the vampire speed to get over to Mason within a blink of an eye, quickly pulling the curtain that obstructed the sunlight and exposing his brother to it, while remaining in the shade as the man who blindly followed his brother got to the shaded area fast enough to save himself. The screams of Mason echoing around the empty wooden structure and ringing in the ears of both men, the steam coming from the grown man was soon replaced by the burning flames as his eyes turned to the electric blue of the vampires. James no longer able to bare the screams quickly left, knowing the sun set would only last a few more minutes. He knew if Mason survived then he would once again target Paige.

Back at Storms Landing, Chris had gotten Paige back to the castle having carried her to her room, the room James had left untouched since he had so much hope she would come back. He knew James would be back soon, more than likely making his decision on what to do and weighing up the pro and cons of what he had planned on his way home. Chris could now see the extent of her injuries caused at the hand of Mason or his apprentice in Kevin Thorn. The healed broken bones, the painful bruising to several areas and the scratches on her arms that appeared as defensive wounds, he could see she had been in hell for her duration as a captive to her uncle, just as he seen the surprise that they had gone to get her in the first place. It wasn't long before he turned to the door, just in time to see James walking through, an unreadable expression on his features along with one of anguish over something he had no doubt done to protect his precious daughter.

"I'm going to turn her" spoke James before taking hold of her hand, rubbing his thumb over her fingers, remembering the happier times they had spent together. Remembering just how much she reminded him of Kate and how lost he was without either of his special girls around. He couldn't bare to lose his princess in any way, especially not in the same way he had lost her mother, he couldn't bare to lose her to death. "Forgive me Paige, but its the only way to keep you safe and save my own heart from the pain of losing you" whispered James before biting down on her wrist, hearing her scream out in pain and most likely shock of the sudden feeling of teeth clapping down on her wrist and breaking the skin there, he soon let go when he was sure she would turn. He knew a single bite could turn a normal human in to a vampire. After al it was a single bite from the creature in the night that had turned both Chris and himself near enough two decades before hand.

"She'll sleep through the transformation, although you might want to train her to control her vampire side" spoke Chris knowing the castle would no longer be home to vampires and human's. Instead it would only be home to those who lived in the shadows and shied away from the sunlight. He knew once Paige woke up she would no longer be the beauty in the shadows but a vampire princess, both men could only guess how powerful she would be as a vampire although they knew she wouldn't be easily victimised again. Chris had by now guess what happened with James, the burn marks on his clothes from where he was no doubt caught by the sun giving it away, he knew Mason was likely to be nothing more than ashes now, his apprentice even joining him or running for his own life, afraid of what the King in the Shadows would do if he should even catch him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tyler" called Paige walking around the city that any vampires haven. Like the creatures of the night the city was dormant during the day and come to life during the nights. The city had been given several names but the one it had been given by its residents was the one that stuck. Onyx River Peaks. It was in that city Paige had met someone who had become special to her. Tyler Black. He had quickly figured out what she was, but instead of showing fear to her he had treated her like the human she had once been over a century before hand. "Tyler" again called Paige, she always met him there in the forest, the tall trees giving shade from the sun and preventing Paige from burning.

"Right here princess" spoke Tyler from behind her, a soft but cheeky smile on his lips upon seeing the girl whom had stolen his heart and refused to give it back, although she had happily given him her own. He watched as a smile come to her lips, the previous fear she felt quickly fading away up seeing he was their waiting for her as normal. Although he was dressed differently than he would normally be. In the place of the loose fitting shirt and old fabric trousers was a fitted black shirt and matching waistcoat accompanied by black leather trousers and his normal boots. The belt which hung from his hips made of leather and some sort of shining metal. Even his normally down shoulder length hair had been done up in to a small bun at the back of his head. "Its unusual to see you got in the sunlight. But a nice surprise" added Tyler, he had shown his love to the vampire princess in many ways but what he hoped to do was the way he wished to show it most.

"Well Mr Black you did call me here, this princess couldn't resist the call of her knight in shining armour" responded Paige. She knew if her father was to find out the truth of why she liked to leave the castle on little exploration trips he would bust a casket, especially if he happened to find out the man she had fallen for was human and also a member of the group who knew of vampires, witches and other magical beings out there. Some members were trying to convince others of their existence while others were happy just finding places where they could happily co-inside with such creatures. "You made you message sound so urgent" added the vampire princess, happily giving into her passion when it come to the human man before her, return the kiss with as much love as he gave her.

"Do you remember when we first met?" asked Tyler taking her by the hand and leading her through the tree's, knowing he had likely gotten her curiosity up when he had asked if she remembered how they met over two years prior. He had been involved in many thing since then and been seriously injured at one point, his raven haired lady nursed him back to help and stayed by his sides until he was able to fend for himself once again. "That night two years ago, near the waterfall of crystal lake?" added Tyler, he had been there with Jimmy and the other members of Age Of The Fall having left the group and come across those who followed Kevin Thorn. Paige had been there visiting on of the last places she had been as a human and seen the group surround him, she scared most of them away with the exception of Kevin who had merely bowed to her and left in a peaceful manner.

"Kind of hard to forget. I was there remember the last time I had been there as a human over a century before hand. You just happened to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Had I not been there you probably would have been food for Thorn" replied Paige remembering when she scared Thorn's followers away by allowing her vampire side to show in the form of her eyes changing from the natural brown to the electric blue. "Where are you taking me?" asked Paige noticing how he lead her through the trees along side the open area, where the sun made the many flowers there light up with a golden glow. To Paige it was so peaceful and a drastic change to the shadows of the echoing castle walls she had grown used to seeing, although the view from the cliff edge and the river that ran along side the castle made it worth being suck there as did the clouds on a rainy day.

"You'll see" responded Tyler, he had set everything up in the shadows of the trees near to the spot they had met and in the same place his camp was the night he had met her and the same place where she had told him the truth on who and what she was. "I can still remember you told me your name was Britini Knight, but you told me you were the vampire princess of storms landing a few months after we met. I didn't believe you until your eyes changed colour. I knew from that moment I loved you. I knew no one else would ever be able to replace you" added Tyler coming to a stop just shy of the spot where he had set everything up. The small candle lights in the trees, a blanket on the ground with different things on it. "Happy anniversary Paige" finished Tyler seeing the way she looked around. He knew he was her first love just as she was his.

"You did this for me" whispered Paige, the awe in her voice showing through clearly, her heart only melted further when she spotted the small vase like pot with black roses in them, a single white rose in the middle of them. "Now I feel slightly guilty for not bringing anything for you" she quietly added seeing her lover shake his head in response to the words she had spoken and leading her to the blanket. Accepting the small but sweet kiss in which she offered to him, it always amazed him how kind and gentle she was, just as he could remember believing all vampires were vicious and emotionless, hence why he had a hard time believing the one who held his heart was one. Yet despite her status as a vampire he didn't want to be anywhere without her.

"You being here with me if enough. Your the legendary vampire princess, you could be with anyone you wanted yet you chose me. You come here to meet me whenever you get time and showed me just how wrong the stories are. I couldn't ask for more than that. Although I do have something to ask you" responded Tyler, a small smile coming to his lips as his nerves began to rise, from their spot of they could see the bustling town in the shadows in Onyx River Peaks, the place was so peaceful, they knew of the many creatures that lived with them but welcomed them as if they were anyone normal person. When Tyler looked to his vampire princess he could see she was curious once again but this time to know what he had to ask her. To which he got up and pulled her to her feet going over to the small basket he had brought with him. "Marry me?" asked Tyler, showing her the ring he had forged for her, including the onyx they had found in the mines of the town.

"You would really want to marry me? even when you know I can't bare children or be like other eligible women" spoke Paige seeing him simple nod to her question, as he got down on one knee and held the ring he had hand crafted out to her. Despite everything he knew where he wanted to be, he wanted to be wherever she was, even if that meant becoming a vampire like her and living his immortal life at her side. "Then yes. I will marry you" continued Paige happily pulling him to his feet in a similar fashion as he had done to her just moments before hand, upon placing the ring on her finger he picked her up and spun her around, but soon lost his balance ending with both of the grassy ground and almost rolling down the tree covered hill they had come up to get to their little hiding place. The quiet air was soon filled with laughter from the unusual but happy couple.

Back in Storms Landing, James was happily walking around the castle as he normally did when Paige was away on one of her trips. He often walked the hall looking at the many painting from almost two lifetimes ago, the ones depicting his beloved lost wife in Kate and the others as his beautiful daughter grew from the new born he had met into the beautiful teenager she was destined to be forever. He always stood before the one depicting the last time his family was whole, he and Kate stood together with an eight year old Paige stood between them. All with smiles on their lips at being together. There had been many times he wished for her to be that happy again, to see the smile she processed back then to return.

"James, one of the scouts come back" came the voice of Eric bringing James from his thoughts and back to reality, he soon turned to the smaller blond man and nodded before following behind him, seeing Chris was already in the throne room, stood next to the chair which was made for the king. Eric looked around the room at to the human male in which was stood with the much more menacing Austin Aries. The blond vampire could see the confusion clearly painted on the features of both the king and his hand, as he was sure his own confusion on why there was a human male in their castle was evident to see.

"My king, this is Jimmy Jacobs. Age Of The Fall leader. He claims to have some rather interesting information on the princess" spoke Austin, he kept a hand firmly on the shoulder of the man who had told him some rather interesting information, he knew his king and the father of the princess in James would want to know, hence why he had used his vampire enhancements and gotten both back to Storms Landing with in minutes so Jimmy could tell him the same things he had been all to willing to share with Austin himself. "Go ahead, tell them what you told me" added Austin, releasing the pressure on the man's shoulder and allowing him to move around a little bit although he was still ready to regain the control he had let go if the time called for it. He could see the curiosity rise in James upon hearing this man had information on his daughter.

"She's currently with a friend of mine. Although I don't know where, he disappears for a few days at a time and said he was planning something special for their two year anniversary. He showed me a picture of her" spoke Jimmy, digging around in one of his jacket pockets, quickly finding the picture in which Tyler had given him and showing the King sat before him. He could see the way James looked. "He said she's the one he wants to be with, he would follow her anywhere, just as long as he is allowed to be by her side" added Jimmy swiping his hair from his eyes and seeing the realisation dawn on the features of James upon hearing the words that the mere mortal had told him. He could also see what appeared to be concern appear in the eyes and on the features of the vampire stood near to him.

"Send the scouts out to find my daughter. Bring both her and this admire of her back here" ordered James trying to keep his voice even so as to not to loose his temper in front of their informant. He knew what Jimmy was trying to say as did Chris although the other vampire didn't seem to angry about the words that were spoke, if anything he seemed rather happy to hear it. "Take our guest to the south quarters, he may as well be comfortable for his stay" added James, slowly losing the battle to keep his anger under control, he knew he had to at least try and see things from a different prospective other than an over protective king. Just as he knew he had to keep to the promises his late wife had made him do. One of which was making sure their daughter was happy.

"Try ad stay calm James. You know if it is true then she is finally moving on from what happened to her at the hands of Mason. She's finally found love" spoke Chris, he knew there was a high chance the man in which she had fallen for already knew of her vampire status, just as it was very likely he was still mortal, although he could guess this mystery person would be willing to give up his mortality if that meant being allowed to stay at Paige's side, it appeared as he loved her as much as she loved him. It didn't take James long to attempt to take control of his anger again, he knew Chris was right, after a century or so of hiding from people she had finally found someone she trusted enough to reveal she was a vampire and want to spend time with him.

"He's human Chris. You know as well as I do we may be the feared once but the mortals can be far more dangerous than us. He could hurt her worse than Mason did" responded James revealing he worried for his daughter, she had never loved before nor ever showed signs in it. She was a vampire yet she had supposedly fallen for a mere mortal, he knew there was chance she had just mistaken fascination for love to him despite being over a century in age she was still too young to know love, she was still his little girl despite being a creature of the night. "I watched her hide away for the better part of the last century, she doesn't know love, nor does she know the mortal world any more. Her fascination could have been mistaken" added James showing he feared for his daughter more than anything else, she was still his pride and joy even now, he could stand it if she was hurt by something as simple as confusing one thing for another.

Back in the forests of Onyx River Peaks, Tyler and Paige were sat watching as the moon rose over the trees and cliffs that surrounded the beautiful place they were in. just as the watched the city itself come alive, the small bands began to play their music as singing could be heard, even the laughter of children and the soft voices of residents could be heard. To the pair of them it was so peaceful, both of them felt as if nothing could destroy the happiness. Tyler couldn't help but smile especially when he knew she had accepted his little proposal, although he knew they would have to tell her father soon.

"I would happily turn for you Paige. I would rather spend an immortal life with you rather than a single mortal life without you" whispered Tyler, revealing he would happily be turned into a vampire if it meant spending it with her, he spotted a small smile come to his lips upon hearing him say those words, just as he knew she worried about that. She was near enough immortal the sun being her only weakness where as he was mortal, if he chose to stay like that then she would face certain heartbreak. "I love you Paige, vampire princess of Storms Landing. I would do anything to be with you, even face your father" added Tyler seeing the concern reappear although he had spotted her looking behind and around them, he knew she had seen or heard something than he could only wish to.

"Glad you said that, as its gonna happen rather soon" spoke Austin Aeries, appearing from the trees within a blink of an eye. He could only look at Paige knowing she would put up a fight, it was obvious she wasn't expecting him to be there let along know who the man she was with was. "Tyler's friend Jimmy told us about the pair of you. James wants both of you back at the castle now" added Austin showing his blue eyes to confirm to Tyler he was indeed a vampire. Tyler however didn't show the desired effect of fear instead he showed almost admiration and turned to face the princess with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"We go at our own speed" responded Paige, seeing the way Austin looked at her, almost like he was silently demanding her to go at the normal speed for a vampire. "Its either the normal human speed or you can explain to dad why we're not coming" added Paige seeing the way his eyes went back tot he normal could as he nodded in agreement, leaving shortly after. Tyler could only look to where the other vampire had gone, curious as to why he had left so suddenly and what it was Paige said to make him stand down so quickly and without much of a fight at which point he turned his attention to the vampire he had fallen for who stood just behind his seated self. "If my dad knows and sent his scouts to come find us then its not going to be good. He will probably question you and ask why your still human. Think of a normal father and then times it by a few centuries then add a supernatural element. You will get what mine is like" added Paige knowing she would have to prepare him for when he met her father, since it was now inevitable.

"You don't have to be scared Paige. I'm not afraid to admit I love you and want to spend my life at your side. I would do anything even stand before you father and tell him. Anything as long as I'm with you" spoke Tyler, getting up to his feet and gently pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms securely around her as she rested her head on his chest, he knew she was afraid of something that much was clear to him, as was the love in which he held for her, he didn't want to go anywhere if it wasn't with her. "Use your speed Paige, we'll get their together" added Tyler watching her nod slowly before taking hold of his hand in a secure grip and heading in the direction of the castle. As they neared close the stone castle she had called home for so long.

"Father" called Paige once the two had entered the castle and made their way to the throne room, Tyler stood behind her, bowing in respect of the king in the shadows. Although the look he received in response sent a shiver down his spine, it was only now did he feel the same sense of dread Paige had spoken off. "You wanted me to return with Tyler, please tell us why you demanded we come" added Paige, speaking like the princess she was rather than the a monster of the night she and so many of her kind had been branded as. She also stood in front of Tyler in a protective way, just as the jewelled ring she wore on her ring thing sparkled in the light of the shimmering moon and the candles that lit the stone room up. As quickly as those words had left Paige's lips James moved from his seat on his throne to standing in front of Tyler looking into the man's eyes.

"Why do you really want with my daughter?" asked James making sure to stand between the two, Chris stood at the doors, the concern coming to his eyes much like Paige's expression mirrored the worry. He knew James would do things he regretted when he was angry, as he had done once before when he had killed Mason, although he had soon realised it was the best thing he could have done for this only child and the last person he had left who reminded him of his human side. He had said several times, she was everything he had forgotten over the years. She was loving, kind, trusting, pure and to him so innocent. "Why would a human like you be interested in my daughter if not to gain something?" added James hearing Chris begin to protest to the words he had spoken.

"I love her. Despite being a vampire she makes me feel something I never thought I would. She brings out the good side in me, showed me what love and happiness are. I would rather spend an eternity at her side rather than a lifetime not knowing her. I want to be with her because I know that's where I should be" explained Tyler, seeing a small smile come to Paige's lips at seeing how brave he was being by telling her father how he really felt. Chris too also smiled a little, he had waited for the day to come where someone to love Paige as much as the rest of them come along and stood before the king and told him.

"You love her" spoke James moving to stand behind the mortal who had claimed to love his daughter, Tyler could only nod feeling as the king but a hand on his shoulder allowing him to see Paige and her to see him. It was at the point Chris noticed something, and began to move towards Paige in the hopes of being able to deter James from what he had planned. He hoped by standing at Paige's side it would get James to see the look of hope in his daughter's eyes. It wasn't long before James placed his other hand on the side of Tyler's head his shoulder length down no doubt from the fast paced journey at vampire speed.

"No" shouted Paige as she watched her love fall to the floor in a slump, tears coming to her eyes as she ran over to him, pulling him into her arms and tapping his cheek in order to get him to wake up. "Wake up Tyler, wake up. You promised me you wouldn't leave" spoke Paige as she fought through her tears and slowly breaking heart to wake him up. "Please wake up, I love you. Please come back to me" added Paige not seeing the way Chris looked over to her father or the look her father sent her way upon seeing her reaction to him breaking Tyler's neck without even batting an eyelid. Chris soon walked over to the princess, leaning down besides her seeing her tears and the pain that shone in her eyes. He knew James had been mistaken, the love in which she held for Tyler was real, because of his mistake he had hurt his only child and could have created a bigger monster than himself.

"Shh Princess" spoke Chris pulling her towards him once he had close Tyler's eyes for the last time. He knew right now she needed comfort and know someone would be there to help her through the pain she was likely going to feel. "I'm here shh. We'll give Tyler a proper goodbye. Fitting for the love of our Princess" whispered Chris noticing James had now disappeared and how Paige clung to the lifeless body of her lover, he felt for the poor girl. Her father's anger had taken over and through it he had forced his only child to watch as he killed the one person she had come to love, the one person who loved her despite being a vampire and who would have willingly turned to be at her side. He knew Paige was unlikely to forgive James for what he had done, she was unlikely to look at him as her hero now but as the monster people outside their boarders referred to him as.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there anything you I can do?" asked James to one of the many wizards that were in the area, he knew he had to do something, he couldn't bare the thought of Paige hating him for the rest of their existence let alone it actually happening. He felt guilty for what he had done to the man who loved her, yet because of his anger he had forced the two to be apart and hurt his daughter in a way he never wanted to. Just from her reaction he could tell the love between them had been real rather than a mistaken emotion as he had originally thought, as the memory replayed in his head he could remember seeing a ring on his daughter's hand, to which his guilt only grew especially when it dawned on him not only had he hurt her but he had also robbed her of what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Her wedding day.

"There maybe something I can do. If this boy was truly your daughter's true love, then he will return to her, via a spell. When she comes home to you six centuries from now, then he will return to her side, but you will need his ashes. Scatter them from her favourite spot on the castle grounds, while having hold of something that he gave her, then when she comes home to you once more he will also return to her" responded the old wizard, he was a powerful one and knew of future events that could turn everything. He knew what James had done would cause more pain than he knew, for his past decisions would result in creating a monster that would some day come back to haunt him. "Be careful my king, for past decisions will bring great pain. A small piece of happiness you shall have once more but with it shall come two monsters. One you created and the other hidden behind a disguise. You will not see the enemy for you will be blinded by your desires" added the old wizard as his eyes turned white like he was seeing into the future, of the events that had already taken place along with others that could happened and the ones that were inevitable.

"He gave her an engagement ring. Maybe with some convincing she will give it to me for a little while" replied James knowing he would have to show how sorry he was for what he had done, just as he knew her willingness to talk to him or even stay in the same room as him were incredible low, he had after all broken her heart and forced her to feel so much pain. James soon left the hut of the wizard making sure to keep from the rising sun as he made his way back to the castle. He knew there was a high chance he would have to enlist the help of Chris in order to get his only child to co-operate with him and help to reunite her with her now lost love. The king in the shadows once again sighed upon seeing the castle, through his enhancements he could hear Paige as she walked around her chambers and sniffled every now and again. He could almost feel her pain, feel her anger towards him for the actions he had taken.

"Did you succeed in whatever you left to do?" asked Chris, the anger in which he felt was practically radiating from him, James could see it in his eyes as they began to flash the familiar electric blue, just as the form of his best friend shook in his attempt to control it. "She doesn't want to see you, she just wants to be left alone to mourn her loss" added Chris figuring James would want to speak to his only child, he knew it would be better to tell James now rather than let him figure it out for himself when she screamed at him to leave her be. The king in the shadows could only nod, the more he was around the castle and the more time that went by the more he felt guilty for his actions and the more he realised how much she had loved the man he had killed without thinking.

"I just need her engagement ring. Its the only way" responded James seeing the way Chris looked at him. The confusion in his eyes and the questioning look which painted itself on his features. "Its the only way to bring him back. I went to see a wizard, he told me if I release the ashes of the boy while holding something he gave her from her favourite spot on the castle grounds, then he will return to her when she comes home again" added James missing the part about the future or that he didn't understand the part about his daughter coming home, he knew there was a chance that the monster created through his past actions could be Paige. He took away the person she loved the most, broke her heart and trust, he knew that could be what turns his loving daughter in the a true monster of the night. "Its the only way to make sure she doesn't become a monster. The wizard told me of some future events. He said my past decisions will bring great pain, I will have happiness again but two monsters will come with it, one of them I created and the other will be hidden by a disguise" finished James fearing more than anything the monster in which he creates is his own daughter.

"She wont become that monster James, yes she pretty much hates you right now and probably will for a while to come but that doesn't mean her hatred for you will turn in to resentment for the people who call this land home. Plus if she does leave then you have to let her go" responded Chris assuring the king and his best friend that the Princess wouldn't be that monster, although she hated her father for obvious reasons, she was too kind hearted to turn her hatred to the innocent people who called her their princess. After all her lover was human, he doubted she would do anything to destroy his memory or anything that reminded her of him. "His name was Tyler, and I will see if she will let me borrow the ring. If only to see her find her happiness again" finished Chris before speeding off to the tower in which Paige's room was located, he knew there was a low chance of her allowing anyone to leave with the ring.

In an unknown area of the land, a soldier who had been gravely injured lay on the ground waiting for death but begging for mercy, he didn't want to die just yet, he feared it and what his loved ones would be told. He was too far from home for his own king to even realise or care that he hadn't returned. He could also guess that meant his mother and sister would be left to wonder what happened and never get the closure they needed to move on with their lives, they would no doubt be treated horribly as all in his home land were if they had no one to support them and look after them when they needed it most.

"You're not going to die" came the voice of another king, this one being of the land the soldier was currently on and slowly bleeding to death from the wound left by the hunting spear in his left side just above his hip. "I have use for you" added the same mysterious king as his eyes began to glow blue striking more fear in the heart of the soldier laying helpless on the muddy ground, he soon felt a strong pain in the side of his neck as the king had bit him. "I'm James Storm the king of these lands, and I have an important job for a soldier such as yourself, but you need to be like me to fulfil it" finished James knowing in a way he was giving the soldier a second chance at the redemption he had no doubt been looking for and in another way he had sentenced the poor man to a curse worse than others, the curse of never being able to go out in sunlight again and the deadly thirst for blood. "Come to my castle in the mountains when you are ready and have tied up all loose ends in your home land" added James before leaving allowing the soon to be former soldier to finish any business he may have in his own land, he knew he didn't have to explain to him, he was now a vampire the fear in his eyes upon seeing his eyes gave it away he knew exactly what he was going to become

"You turned him?" questioned Chris appearing from the trees of the forest which surrounded the area, he was confused to say the least but knew there was probably a good reason for it. Most of the time James had a reason for doing something. "Why?" added Chris as his curiousty got the better of him. Upon reaching the man he called king and friend, he held out the ring in which he had somehow managed to retreive from the princess although both men knew she would want it back. "It took some convincing but she allowed me to have it for a few hours, on the condition I return it to her by tomorrow and it still be in the same condition as it was when she gave it to me" finished Chris revealing he had agreed to her terms in order to get the ring, he knew James was aware where his daughter's favourite spot on the castle grounds was, the cliffs near the waterfalls.

"Thank you" responded James knowing if it wasn't for Chris then he wouldn't be able to do what he had planned. "And I turned him so Paige could have a friend. I took away the person she loved, I took away her happiness. She's going to be angry at me for a long time so the least I could do is give her someone else she can rely on outside of me and you. I know Gunner wont be able to replace Tyler, no one will but at least she will have someone to turn to now" added James explaining why he had turned the soldier in the first place. He hadn't done it so he could fight nor had he done it because the man had asked, he had done it so his only child wouldn't be alone and had someone there she could call friend if she needed to.

"Gunner, that's an unusual name. Not from your lands" replied Chris catching on to the name of the soldier James had turned. He knew it wasn't a common name in Storm's Landing, nor was it a traditional name in town or villages close by. "He's far from home isn't he" added Chris knowing he had to be from a few lands over at least if not the other side of the country. He also knew the man would take a few days to return to which James could only nod and begin to walk back to the castle he had called home for almost three centuries, doing the only thing he could in hopes Tyler Black would one day return to his daughter and help mend her broken heart although he knew there was likely to be six centuries of pain for her.

Upon getting to the cliffs where the waterfalls were, James looked up to the moon above him and back to the castle where he knew Paige was. In his hands was the clay urn in which the ashes of Tyler Black were kept and the ring in which he had given to Paige when he had asked her to marry him. James soon placed the urn down on the ground carefully taking the top off it, picking up the jar again, with the ring in on hand and the urn in the others he looked back to the castle and then at the view over the village he had from his place on the cliff edge. He soon tipped the urn up, watching as the wind blew the ashes to the north, the king in the shadows could only hope with spreading the ashes of his daughter's love he could begin to make a mends and help to fix the heart in which he had broken.

"Return to her Tyler. She needs you and loves you more than anything. My anger got the better of me and for that I am sorry. I was taken by surprise because you were human and she a vampire. I know my reasoning make no sense and mean nothing to either of you. Just please return to Paige, come back to her" whispered James hoping what the wizard told him to do would work and by scattering the ashes of Tyler Black while holding his daughter's engagement ring from her favourite spot on castle grounds, he would come back and reunite with his daughter. He knew he had broken her heart. He had destroyed her happiness only he had realised once he had already taken it away from her.

"What are you doing?" asked Chris he had spotted James from one of the windows of the castle, the curiosity getting the better of him he had come to investigate, wondering if whatever he was doing had something to do with wanting Paige's ring. James soon turned to his best friend, holding out the ring in which he knew Paige would want back to him, watching as Chris carefully took it and placed it securely in his pocket so he could return it to its rightful owner when he returned to the castle. He knew whatever James was doing was likely to have something to with Paige and his recent actions. It was James after all. Most things he did, he did in the name of Paige for better or for worse, most of the time she was his motivation.

"I was thinking about Paige. I hurt her in a way I never wanted to, took her lover away and robbed her of her happiness. I know she will be angry at me for centuries, almost as long as it took her to trust people again" responded James in his own way explaining before telling Chris what he was intending to do. "I commissioned for another palace to be built, near the waterfall of Crystal Lake where they first met, for Paige so she has another place to go if she doesn't want to stay around Storm Castle" added James revealing he had arranged for another castle to be built so his only child had somewhere else to go, he knew her feelings towards him weren't going to be good. "And I turned Gunner so she had a friend outside of the other vampires here, there's no doubt she will have an acute disliking towards Austin Aries and likely to be Eric Young.

"You're going to give her the space she needs in the hopes she doesn't become the monster you were warned about" responded Chris realising James was likely doing it for fear is only child would be the monster created through his own past decisions. Although it was obvious to Chris that James had forgotten about Kevin Thorn, the man who had helped kidnap Paige and also the one who had become Mason's apprentice and fellow vampire.

Over in the shadows of the trees Kevin Thorn stood by listening to the conversation between the two men, a menacing smile coming to his lips upon hearing the king was in bad graces with his daughter and the princess of the land. Although he was slightly angry to learn it. He had being planning his revenge for centuries, since the day Mason was exposed to the sunlight. He knew the only way to force James to feel pain was to target the person he loved the most. Paige. Just as he knew the only way to get the vengeance he desired was if they were on good terms, something that wasn't an apparent thing.

"I guess I will have to wait" spoke Kevin to the trees around him and to himself, he knew what he was planning on doing and also knew to do it he would have to be in the good graces of some very particular people. "I suppose it will give me more time to get on the good side of vampire hunters and convince them the king is one of the worst out there. He will sure to suffer for what he did, just as his pretty little daughter will be put through hell and back for what she has done" added Kevin quickly fleeing from the scene when James turned to look at the area where he was located in the trees, clearly he had heard him or at least thought he heard it. Kevin knew what he wanted to do to get revenge, just as he knew there was only one way James could make sure he wouldn't come back and be a thorn in his side for the rest of their immortal lives.


	5. Chapter 5

"There are vampires in Storms Landing" spoke a vampire hunter, he viewed them as immortal monsters, emotionless killers destined to bring terror to those they seen as their prey. Christopher Daniels was his name, he was one of the best vampire hunters there was, finding them with the help of those who believed their existence was nothing more than a cruel joke by nature. He had his own set of followers in the form of a small entourage of other vampires hunters, they had seen sense when hunting the creatures of the night, knowing they stood a better chance in a group rather on their own. "Word is the royal family there are vampires, King James has ruled the land for eight centuries now, never ageing a single day. His hand in Chris Harris and many others who call the castle home are also said to have been there for centuries" added Christopher, he had never been to Storms Landing, yet he had heard of the beautiful princess who lived in the shadows of the mountain seeking her lost love.

"So the legends are true, Storms Landing is ruled over by the creatures of the night" responded Kazarian he was the second in command of the group, whenever Christopher couldn't give the orders for any given reason then he was he one in charge. "If we slay the king and all those in the castle then the country will be left in disarray, the residents have only ever known them as their royal family, I doubt they will take to kindly to us coming in and killing them by exposing them to the sunlight" added Kazarian realising there may be problems when it come to exposing the said royal family as vampires, they had rules the country for centuries, most likely knowing of their rules immortal status. He knew there was a high chance the would be called traitors and quickly outcast by the countries residents if they happen to do anything.

"We are vampires hunters, and if my source is right then they are dangerous vampires. The king alone is thought to be responsible for the death of every vampire hunter who has gone there in the past, as well as that of Jimmy Jacobs and Tyler Black" replied Christopher signalling for his followers to pack up so they could begin their long journey to the kingdom of Storms Landing, he knew the legends there and had confirmation that Jimmy Jacobs had been killed by the king after the Princess had left, just as many knew King James was responsible for the death of Tyler Black over five centuries before hand that being what forced the princess to leave for Black Rock Palace in the first place.

Kazarian looked around the camp they were about to leave, noticing one of the men carefully placing the near enough unbreakable chain in to one of the horse pulled carts along with all the other things they would be needing to catch the vampires. He knew as most of them did if they were to fail in annihilating the vampires in Storms Landing then their fate would be the same as their fellow Vampire Hunters who had gone to the lands before them, if not much worse. They all knew the reputation and stories of the King in the Shadows, they all knew his death toll was higher than any other vampire around or they had faced before. Just as he was aware the person or creature who had given Christopher the information was also a vampire, and one who was hungry for revenge against James for something that happened so many lifetimes ago.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Kazarian knowing Kevin Thorn had given him only three names of vampires in the area, one of them they were sure was near enough harmless. Not even they could find the location of Black Rock Palace despite it being one of the most beautiful places in the country. Nor could they find Onyx River Peaks it was like the city disappeared during the days and then reappeared during the nights much like the creatures they hunted did. "Thorn told you the weakness of James, along with the names of two other vampires, I already know you think there is more in the area. So how are you planning to get the information out of them?" added Kazarian wiping a hand over his bold head before putting the hood to his cloak up and straddling his horse ready to move with the rest of the entourage.

"James is the one with the information, his weakness is his daughter Paige. So if he wont willingly give us the names of other vampires in Storms Landing then the princess will pay the price for it" responded Christopher knowing from Thorn that James would do anything to protect his only child, despite the hatred she held for him. He had been thankful to Thorn for giving all the information, and knew the man was likely to have been waiting for the day to come where James was forced to feel the same pain or faced with the same decision as the vampire in question had been faced with centuries ago. "Thorn knows about them better than anyone, he has watched them every day for eight centuries waiting for the right time to strike. He come across the princess five centuries ago, she saved Tyler Black from him, it also being Tyler's death that forced her to leave the castle. She returned to it about forty years ago" continued Christopher explaining some of the things Thorn had told him, he knew wherever Black Rock Palace was it the princess would likely regretted returning to her home.

Over in Storms Landing, James walked the halls of his castle with a small bounce in his step. With the return of his beloved daughter came the beginning of his journey to earning her forgiveness and explaining to her how sorry he was. A small smile on his lips at remember when she come home, the beautiful black dress she wore had silver decoration on it, just as her hair had small braids going through, the ring in which she had received from Tyler five centuries before hand had been handing from a necklace around her neck, being well looked after. He had gotten into a routine with her over the time she had returned. Every morning himself, Chris, Paige and Gunner would have breakfast together. After than James would go to his kingly duties where as Paige would normally go to her favourite spot on the cliffs watching the waterfall and rushing river below.

James had been thankful to Gunner, a week after he had turned into a vampire he had come to Storms Castle, clearly having gotten the revenge or justice he had been seeking. He had given Gunner the job of being a friend to his grieving daughter, wherever Paige was to go then Gunner would go too. Something the man had taken seriously when he went with her to Black Rock Castle when it was completed and sent letters once a month with updates on how they were doing from the other side of the country. It was also Gunner who informed James that Paige had decided to return to the castle that she called home for so long.

"My king" called Eric once again appearing in the throne room watching as Paige just looked up from reading the book in her hands before returning her attention to it. Most of those with the position of scout knew she had a certain disliking for them, but mostly for Austin Aries who she wouldn't even stay in the same room with. If he entered he room then she would leave without saying a single word. "Vampire Hunters have entered our boarders. They search for you, Paige and Chris. From what the scout in the area said it appears to be Christopher Daniels and his merry men" added Eric knowing Paige had been keeping an eye on them, most of the were descendent from the original Age Of The Fall members, not that they knew it. That being the only reason she hadn't done anything to them when she had come across then just under a decade before hand. To this day she was still confused about them.

"How did a group go from wanting to live in peace with vampire and other magical beings to wanting to wipe said vampires from existence" spoke Paige, she probably knew the answer however she didn't want to say it out loud as it reminded her of what she had lost then and her five centuries of anger towards her father. She knew it was likely her father near enough torturing Jimmy Jacobs to death, as well as killing Tyler that had sparked the turn from peaceful living to outright hating the vampires. Especially when it was known her father in James was behind it. "How close are they?" asked Paige, she knew they were skilled vampire hunters, the stories that surrounded them gave it away as she was aware Christopher Daniels knew his ancestor was Jimmy Jacobs, his certain hatred for vampires gave it away.

"More to the fact how are we supposed to keep them from getting to us? When it comes to be sadistic and playing the waiting game then mortals can do both better than we can" added Austin Aries, he noticed Paige merely looked over to him before returning her attention to the words written in the book, he guessed she had only stayed because it was an important matter at hand. "This is Christopher Daniels and Kazarian, they are supposed to be the best vampire hunters in the every land. Their record far outnumbers any that's come before them" added Austin, he had kept an eye on them as he did with every vampire hunter that had gain notary over the years.

 **~ Days Later ~**

"Who are the other vampires? Name them" shouted Christopher Daniels as he walked around the throne room, with the help of Kevin Thorn he and his men had gained access into the castle James had his daughter called home. They had quickly been discovered by the soldiers patrolling the halls, all of which both Christopher and Kazarian believed were human due to their lack of speed and their eye colour staying their natural colour rather than turning to the electric blue that was associated with the vampire kind. "If you wont tell me then maybe your pretty little daughter will" added Christopher looking over the room, noticing the thick cloth over the windows to keep the sunlight out, just as he was aware of the room hidden in the dungeons of the castle, something he would make use of since he had discovered it location the night before.

"No, don't hurt her. She's innocent. She wouldn't hurt anyone" quickly responded James, the thought of his daughter being hurt would only make his suffering worse, he knew she wouldn't kill unless she was given no other choice, normally when she had been backed into a corner and that being her only way out. "We are the only vampires in the area" spoke James refusing to give the names of the other vampires in the area, Gunner, Eric and Austin had so far managed to pass themselves off as humans. Although Gunner had tried to protect Paige as he had done for the last five centuries. "There are no other vampires in Storms Landing" finished James hoping his near enough pleading manner would be enough to keep his only daughter safe. It wasn't long before Christopher whispered something to one of the hooded members of his entourage. The mysterious hooded figure nodded before disappearing. James could only wonder where Paige and Chris were, as neither were in the throne room with him.

Kazarian knew where the two missing vampires that called the castle home were. Both of which had been placed in the sun room, or the secret room in the dungeon. One was locked in a sell to the side of the centre of the room, where as the other was chained to the post in the centre of the room. It wasn't long before Christopher yanked James to his feet almost dragging the ancient vampire to the room in which Jimmy Jacobs had been tortured and killed centuries before hand. Once in the room James was horrified to see his best friend locked in the cells with two hooded figures guarding the cell door. Paige had her hands changed above her head her bad against the stone post behind her. James could only feel the terror and fear mix together as he was forced to kneel on the stone cobbled floor in the shadows directly opposite his daughter, his hands chained in front of him.

"I know there are more vampires here than just the three of you. There are plenty of rumours surrounding the castle, all of them say this place is full of them. Three of you isn't enough to spark rumours like that" spoke Christopher as he and some of his followers stood around the two vampires who were chained in places. The father and daughter trio looked at each other, Paige with fear clearly painted on her features as it dawned on her what her fate would be, just as she knew if the men who had raided their castle succeeded they would also be sealing their own deaths and no doubt torturous place in history. She knew if she was to die then her father would shut off all emotions and close his heart to world and embrace his vampire side, in an attempt to destroy the thing that took her away from him. "Okay then if your not going to answer me willingly then I suppose I will have to force you to" added Christopher leaving the dungeon sun room shortly after along with all of his followers, mere seconds after closing the door the sun door in the centre of the roof began to open. The loud clunk as the old metal gears groaned is protest of being used again after so long. As the sun roof opened the fear began to rise in Paige, her breathing became faster as she looked up knowing her fate would be a painful one. Her eyes soon began to the electric blue at her fast approaching end.

"Paige look at me" called James, hoping to distract his daughter and try and memorise what she looked like, he knew he couldn't do anything to help her just as he knew Chris was helpless to do anything. "Just keep your eyes on me" added James he knew she would soon feel so much pain, he knew he would be forced to watch as she was taken away from him. The sun was soon flooding the area where Paige was chained in place, her screams of pain echoed around the room and bounced off the walls and her skin began to burn, she flayed around in an attempt to break free from the rattling chains that held her in place. James could only close his eyes and look away, he could bare to watch his daughter die, her screams were bad enough as was having to be chained in front of her. Chris too could only shout on, as the girl he had helped raise slowly burnt in the sunlight. The screaming soon stopped, the stone room turned deathly silent, when James opened his eyes he was met with the burnt remains of his only child still chained to the post before him. Chris rattled the cell door in an attempt to break free and get some sort of revenge for what had been done to an innocent child.

"You will pay for what you have done" almost screamed James when Christopher Daniels re-entered the chamber, making his way over to the burnt remains of the once beautiful princess, a proud sway in his step. Upon reaching her, he pulled the necklace from around her neck, taking a closer look at the ring which hung from it, noticing how both Chris and James reacted, how they tried even more to escape the chains and the cell that kept them from exacting their desired revenge although the soon stopped when they noticed some members of the entourage had disappeared. It wasn't long before Gunner appeared quickly snatching the ring from the hands of the man who had killed the princess. He soon yanked the cell door open to Chris cage and all but tore the chains holding James in place from the stone floor, freeing them and seeing the fear come to the eyes of Christopher Daniels and the rest of the hunters.

"You get a days head start. One of us here will be the last person any of you ever see. Our voices will be the last thing you hear. You will beg for mercy if either of us ever get hold of you. You will wish you never come to this castle" spoke Gunner his voice low and dangerous, he knew like Chris did that James would be the last person all of them see, his voice would be the last thing they hear before they join all other vampire hunters in the area, although both men also knew Christopher Daniels would be the one forced to suffer the most as it was his sadistic plan that had taken Paige away from them. James soon walked over to where Paige was still chained to the post, falling to his knees upon reaching her with tears coming to his eyes, he had lost his only child and now had to rely on the hope of her coming back to him via a reincarnation as he had done with her mother for near enough eight centuries.

Hours later seen James, Gunner, Chris as well as Austin and Eric at the top of one of the towers, the same tower in which Paige's playroom had been located so many lifetimes ago. In James hands was a black urn with purples gems moulded into it, the tears in his eyes as he remembered the words the wizard had spoken half a millennia go. She would return six centuries to the day he went to see the wizard, he knew he had a century to wonder and mourn for his beloved daughter as well as exact revenge for her death. He soon whispered something as the sunlight reflecting off the water below made the purple gems sparkle. As the king in the shadows tipped up the urn he remember the beauty his precious daughter. Her naturally raven hair always in contrast with her pale porcelain skin, her brown eyes which always shone with her emotion, her loving smile and her over all beauty. He watched as her ashes blew away in the wind, until he could no longer see them, knowing the place they landed would be the place his daughter would be reborn.

Once he could no longer see her ashes blow in the breeze, his eyes turned to the electric blue as she smiled a sadistic smile that could make even the toughest man shiver in fear of what the king in the shadows may do. He soon disappeared from sight using his vampire senses to track down the men who had killed his daughter, he had thought about the way he would make them suffer quickly deciding to give most of them a quick death or even turning them into the very thing they had spent their lives hunting. Vampires. But for the two he held the most responsible he had wanted them to feel the pain of his daughter, his own pain of being forced to be there while be helpless to do anything to save her.

Within days he found them waiting in the mists of the river bank between the two cities. As the travelled through the mists to get to the next city and victims at a thunderous pace, he quietly snuck up from behind and killed them one by one, making sure to put a hand over the mouth of his victims so they couldn't make a sound and warn the others. James continued until only two remained, the two driving the carriage with all their weapons, chains and other gear for their hunting ways. He soon caught Kazarian, quickly breaking his hand and whacking his off the carriage several times. Christopher Daniels soon screamed out in pain as the blood of his friend splashed onto his arm and as she heard the sickening crack as the other man's bones cracked.

Upon exiting from the mists, Kazarian was only barely hanging on to the threads of his life, every time he coughed he was met with his own blood, just as his breathing got heavy and harder. His suffering soon come to an end with James reappearing once the sun had set and snapping the man's neck like a twig in the forest, watching as his body fell from the carriage on to the muddy bank below him, the same pained expression etched onto his features. Christopher Daniels could only let out a terrified scream as the sadistic gaze of the grieving king fell on him, the smile soon coming over his lips as he stepped closer, quickly grabbing hold of the leading vampire slayer and putting as much pressure on the fragile hand and wrist bones as he could must. Smiling more when he felt the being the buckle beneath the pressure, hearing the crushing sound and the man's screams of agonising pain.

"For Paige" whispered James as he continued to crush every bone from the man's body making sure to start with the hands so he couldn't fight back and then the feet to ensure he wouldn't be going anywhere or escape his well deserved fate. Once James had killed the slayer who had murdered his daughter, he seen the towns people. He soon realised he was outside of his own boarders and thrust they believed the vampires were nothing more than a myth, now they knew the children of the night really did exist and were more than happy to take their time with their prey. James soon stepped away quickly disappearing back into the shadows and mist, content with the pain and death he had brought to the people who had forced him and his kingdom to suffer the loss of their princess.


End file.
